Not a Love Potion!
by Je-kun
Summary: Science class produces some scary results for poor Negi.
1. Chapter 1

Class 3A had a science lesson. Their science lessons were always somewhat disastrous. Whoever were in Chao's, Chizuru's, Satomi's or Chachamaru's groups always did well because they could just sit back and let the smart girls do the work. The baka rangers however were a different matter. As was Zazie. She always had people watching her with bated breath as she basically juggled corrosive chemicals with ease. Fuka and Fumika were overly enthusiastic and tended to make a mess. Kaede and Ku Fei were often mixing things wrong, as was Asuna. The fifth baka ranger, Yue, did very well though because she followed the instructions.

So it was another ordinary lesson. Resulting in chaos and a frazzled teacher and generally some explosions. Even when it was a theory class. Something always exploded.

Now all was going well until Asuna bumped Ayaka and they ended up in a great, huge argument which resulted in Ayaka not keeping a close enough eye on Fuka or Fumika who added a couple of wrong ingredients. And then Evangeline got bumped and one of her catalysts fell into the already incorrect formula. Somehow in all the resulting chaos the mixture got knocked over and was spread by magical means (because it had a magic catalyst in it) and managed to seep into Ayaka's water bottle.

Eventually the class was brought back under control just in time for the bell. The class was empty within seconds due to the next class being with Negi. The teacher of the science class was left with a look of despair on his face and a giant science lab to clean.

Negi was once again being swarmed by girls before he could get his class started. Asuna warded them off fairly quickly and got the class under control.

"How are you feeling? Did anyone hurt you? Not that I care." Asuna asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little thirsty." Negi was almost immediately swamped again by girls with drink bottles. Eventually Ayaka got to the front or middle of the group and gave Negi her drink bottle with a long and flowery speech that was cut short by Asuna.

"Can it blondie! Stop kissing up you pedophile!" Asuna yelled dragging the girl back.

"At least I don't fawn over an old man!" Ayaka retaliated. The fight went on like this while Negi drank some of the magic drink. He made to hand it back to Ayaka.

"Thank you very much Ayaka. I really needed that." Ayaka turned and glared at the child teacher and snatched the bottle before stalking back to her chair. The rest of the class was also at their desks. Most of them were glaring at Negi. Asuna was the exception to this. She was sitting at her desk swiveling around and looking at all the faces glaring at Negi. Evangeline was expected to be like this but this was odd behaviour for the rest.

Negi attempted to start the lesson while the class was quiet but kept on stammering and dropping what he was carrying because of the intensity of the glares directed at him. Everytime he would do something wrong the girls would start sneering or muttering behind their hands. He eventually got very panicked and started babbling.

"Uh, are all of you all right today? You seem to be acting very strange." He was met with a lot of contempuous looks and more glares from the class in general. Asuna leaned over to Konoka.

"I agree actually. Are you feeling all right Konoka?" Konoka turned and smiled at Asuna.

"I feel fine today. Why do you ask?" Asuna was confused at this strange change in behaviour but as she looked around she noticed that everyone seemed to get along fine with everyone else except for Negi. Everyone seemed to be very irritated with the child today. It made no sense because at the start of the lesson it was fine.

Asuna decided that at the end of the lesson she would ask Negi about it. This seemed familiar. Kind of like the opposite of that love potion that had almost gotten Negi squashed by a bookcase that one time. Yes, good times.

After an extremely awkward lesson for Negi which involved much stuttering and fumbling, the bell finally rang and the rest of the class left just as fast as they had left the science lab earlier. Asuna and Chachamaru remained behind. Asuna looked at Chachamaru waiting for her to leave. When it didn't happen, Asuna gave up and asked her.

"Hey Chachamaru! Why aren't you off following Evangeline around?" Chachamaru turned and looked blankly at Asuna.

"Master has a meeting with Dean Konoe this afternoon so I am not needed until later. I have decided I will spend my free time talking to Proffesor Negi about the strange behaviour exhibited by twenty eight members of the class. Sayo, myself and you appear to behaving quite normally," Asuna blinked.

"Why do you care?"

"Master is also behaving oddly." Asuna nodded at this.

"Yeah I was going to ask him about the same thing," She turned to look at Negi, "Hey Negi-!" She stopped and changed mid-sentence at the sight of the exhausted ten year old, "Are you alright?"

Negi wearily sat up, "Yes I'm fine, but I have no idea why the girls were being so hostile! They seemed fine this morning... Did I do something wrong? Ehhhhh!" Negi began flipping out until Asuna knocked him over the head and Chachamaru started muttering about irrationality.

"Relax Negi, I'll just ask Konoka or someone what's up. It's no big deal. See ya," Asuna left followed by Chachamaru, who bowed before leaving.

Later on Asuna entered the dorms and went up to the room she shared with Konoka and entered to find Konoka drinking tea. Konoka looked up at the sound of the door.

"Oh, hi Asuna!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Konoka. I was wondering... Do you know why everyone was being so weird around Negi?" Konoka seemed to become very angry.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I just find him so annoying!" Asuna blinked at her friend's odd behaviour again.

"Umm, how so?"

"Well, he has no idea what he is doing as a teacher and who's ever heard as a ten year old as a teacher anyway?" Asuna knelt at the table.

"But you all seemed to like him just fine in homeroom. What happened?" Konoka just shrugged. Asuna made to stand up and leave.

"Well I'm going now. I'll be back later. See ya Konoka!" She walked out the door and waved.

"Bye Asuna!"

Chachamaru, Negi and Asuna had all met up in the library. Asuna was taking charge of the meeting after they found a place they could meet where they wouldn't be constantly glared at by the library club. Asuna started the meeting by slamming her hands down on the desk and looming over the other two.

"Right! I have talked to Konoka!" She stated purposefully before stopping.

"...And what did Konoka say Asuna?" Chachamaru asked blankly.

"Well..." Asuna seemed to be trying to find a good way to word what she was going to say, "Konoka says..." Asuna took a breath, "That she finds you extremely annoying." Negi and Chachamaru stared at her. "Hey, you asked."

"But, but...! What did I do? I thought we were friends!" Negi started being frantic again and babbling ways to make it up to Konoka. Chachamaru started analyzing in a stream of words, not paying attention to anyone else.

"According to the data I have collected on Konoka Konoe it is unlike her to display annoyance. It is even more unlike her to point it out. It is unprecedented for her to be annoyed at Negi." Chachamaru continued in that manner for a while before Asuna broke in.

"Hey! What about everybody else?" Chachamaru stopped midsentenced and looked at Asuna.

"Perhaps you should ask them what is wrong," Then she went back to analyzing Konoka's personality and trying to rationalise her behaviour. Asuna sighed and left the two to their muttering and went to find people. She figured that she might as well start with the library club.

---

And so Asuna ended up traversing most of the campus looking for her classmates. She had to go to a swimming pool, soccer field, basketball court, theatre, kitchen, robotics and artificial intelligence lab, some form of gym, the temple, Chisame's room, as well as just traversing the campus until she found people like Fuka and Fumika who could be anywhere. By far the most scary place she had to go was Evangeline's house.

Eventually she discovered that all of her classmates seemed to hate Negi to some degree. Even Ayaka and Nodoka. This made Asuna suspicious as she returned to Library Island with thoughts whirling through her mind. It seemed no one could actually tell her why they hated Negi so much. Whenever she asked them all she got was a shrug and possibly a 'Why does it matter?'.

She found Chachamaru and Negi where she left them. Chachamaru was just staring into space, while Negi was reading a book in Latin. She anounced her presence by dropping the things she had aquired on her trip around the school. Such as a flower Zazie produced out of thin air. Chachamaru looked over at Asuna while Negi jumped and slammed the book closed.

"Well Negi, I don't know what you did but it appears that excluding Chachamaru and myself, everyone in Class 2-A hates you to some degree. Especially Evangeline. She looked like she was going to do something evil when I mentioned you."

"How odd. It seemed Master was growing more fond of Professor Negi lately," Chachamaru remarked.

"Yeah, well, she hates him now," Negi began to behave very frantically.

"Oh no! I made everyone hate me! What do I do Asuna? What did I do!" Negi was in full freak out mode. Asuna rapped him on the back of the head.

"Calm down." Negi sat in a chair and continued looking nervous. Chachamaru sat looking blankly at the bookshelf before starting to speak in a monotone.

"I think that there can be very few reasons for this event to occur. Reason one, all the girls have heard some sort of rumour that makes them want to have nothing to do with Negi. This is highly illogical because Kazumi is usually the one who starts the rumours or researches them and would not hate Negi in this case. Also there are certain members of the class who do not listen to rumours, such as master and Chisame. Reason number two, everyone is having a teenage angst moment and is rebeling against you as their teacher. Also unlikely because Master has not been a teenager for hundreds of years. Reason number three, and by far most likely, everyone in the class is under some form of magic spell that is making them hate Negi. Asuna and myself are unaffected due to me being a robot and Asuna's magic cancelling abilities." Chachamaru abruptly stopped in her list, apparently finished.

Asuna considered for a few moments, "You know I agree with that last one. It makes the most sense of all of them," Negi started wringing his hands nervously.

"But what are we to do? I don't know what kind of spell it is and I have no idea when it was cast!" Asuna looked at him.

"Then why don't we just go and ask Chamo?" Negi began nodding ferverently.

"Yes yes, good idea." The trio left the library to go and find the ermine familiar.

Later, they had found Chamo in the baths, had dragged him back to Konoka's and Asuna's room (Konoka was out) and had plonked him down on the table so that they could begin questioning him about spells that would suddenly make all of Negi's class hate him. Chamo had a very shifty look and started rambling on about the thousands of types of spells and how complex some were and just babbling in general, until, with narrowed eyes, Asuna stated.

"You have no idea, do you."


	2. Chapter 2

After many strange suggestions, Chamo finally suggested they go to the library and look through a few hundred books to find what had happened. Chachamaru had been helping them but she had to leave because Evangeline would be home soon and her presence would be required. The trio left was searching through books that had words in them that weren't even legible let alone in a language anyone could read. Eventually Asuna slumped on her book and started falling asleep. Chamo and Negi had the same reaction. The three slept until early in the morning when Chachamaru came back with news.

"Master has a catalyst that is missing. It was not missing this morning. My belief is that at some point during yesterday it must have been mixed with another substance making it a magical hate inducing potion." The trio looked at her blearily.

Negi yawned, "Oh I see... There must have been quite a riot if no one noticed one of Evangeline's catalysts spilling. They make quite the impact." The group got an image of the vampire throwing her catalysts and the ice spikes that blossomed from them. "Yes... How did anyone not notice that?"

Asuna thought before coming up with something, "We had chemistry yesterday. The class is always full of weird colours and explosions so something like icy spikes could be easy to miss if there was a commotion."

Chamo raised an eyebrow at the orange haired girl, "And was there a commotion?"

"Well yeah, it was chemistry class. I got in a fight with Ayaka and there where explosions everywhere. One more wasn't going to make a difference." Asuna said very matter of factly.

"Oh, does anyone ever get injured?" Negi asked with concern.

"No not really. I think the last person might have been... Fumika? She blew up a test tube and cut her finger. Nothing serious."

"Oh, well that's good."

Chamo interveened. "What were you making in chemistry class and what was in that catalyst?"

Chachamaru started rattling off a list of things in the catalyst while Asuna tried to figure out what they were trying to make. Eventually it was sorted out and the group began searching with a new purpose. At about five in the morning everyone was almost asleep again until Asuna realised that she had to go and make her paper route. Chachamaru then had to leave before Evangeline woke up and Chamo and Negi were alone in the library. At seven Chamo finally found something.

"Found it!"

"What is it?"

"It is your reversed polarity love potion. Or a hate potion for short. A complex one. Everyone who sees the drinker become blinded with hate for the person."

"But they didn't seem blinded with hate."

"Well the effects seem to gradually get worse. I would stay away from those girls for awhile."

"But I can't! I have to go to class!"

"Sorry Negi but I don't think it would be safe."

"I have to go!" With that Negi left the ermine.

"Well I had better start cooking up an antidote before Aniki gets into too much trouble."

Negi walked into his classroom and bowed, "Good morning class. Lovely weather today."

Negi looked up and was met with twenty-eight glares fortelling the doom of the ten year old teacher. Negi stepped back as the class stood up. As they started to advance towards him, he turned and ran out the door. He used a spell to make himself run faster when he saw the girls were gaining on him.

"Where are you going Negi? You're not going to leave us unsupervised?" Konoka was keeping up with Negi on her roller blades easily. She took a swing at his head with a fan.

"Yahh!" Negi yelled as Setsuna came up on his other side. She had used a spell similar to Negi's and was running fast. Setsuna took a swing at Negi with her sword. Negi ducked and jumped on his staff and outran or outflew the other two. Ayaka came up beside him on a horse and attacked him with her riding crop. Negi flew around a corner and was forced to halt because there were multiple Kaedes waiting for him. Negi gaped before having a storm of shuriken thrown at him. He used a magic barrier to deflect them and also blocked a shot from Mana.

He quickly turned and went the other way and was escaping very well until Evangeline came up along side him, flying using her cape. She laughed maniacly and threw catalysts at him.

"Take this son of the Thousand Master! You won't defeat me this time!" She laughed again as she watched him do an aerial ballet trying to avoid her attacks. "This time I'll have your blood." The two continued flying until they hit a baricade set up by Satomi and Chao. Satomi flipped a switch and the thing started moving and targeting Negi. Negi flew out a window followed by the rockets launched by the machine. He flew past the World Tree and felt some extra weight on the back of his staff. He turned back and discovered that Ku Fei and Zazie had jumped on. He yelled when Ku Fei tried to punch him in the head and Zazie used her juggling knives to hit him. He flew at the ground and the two jumped off before they hit. Negi pulled the staff up and began running again. He began being chased by the sports girls. It was not his lucky day as Yuna was part of the Track and Field team and could easily overtake him. He continued running towards library island.

He slammed through the doors and ran around shouting for Chamo while trying to avoid the girls. He wasn't having a lot of luck due to the girls being able to hear his every move in the echoing building. He ran as fast as he could, occasionally throwing up a protective spell.

"Chamo! CHAMO!"

"What is it An- WOAH!" Chamo poked his head out and quickly withdrew it from one of the projectiles that had narrowly missed Negi. "What was that?!" The ermine turned around to find himself looking at shuriken. "Ahhh must be the ninja girl. I told you not to go near them Negi."

"I know Chamo and I'll listen next time but please! Do you have the antidote?! Ahh!" Negi dodged one of Evangeline's spells and dove under a table before climbing the bookshelves.

"Working on it! It's almost done I just need a... Oh here it is!" He picked up a pack of sugar and drpped it in the vile looking concoction. "Here you go Negi!"

Negi jumped on his staff and flew at Chamo.

"Uh hey slow down... YAH!" Chamo ducked as Negi plucked the vial out of his paw. "Geez are you trying to decapitate me!"

Negi ignored the ermine as he drank the potion and flew into a pile of books. When he dug his way out of them he found the class gathered around him.

"Ehhh..." Negi looked more than a little scared at the sight of them.

"Are you okay my dear Negi? Those books didn't hurt you did they?" Ayaka asked and the rest of them followed her lead. It seemed everything was back to normal and Chamo congratulated himself on his work and used this event as a way to get Negi to do as he wanted on later occassions.


End file.
